Luz y tormenta
by Iruna
Summary: Después de todo esa no iba a ser la última noche que los dos pequeños Weasleys durmiesen juntos.


**LUZ Y TORMENTA**

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y Ron miró de reojo hacia la ventana. El aire movía con fuerza las ramas de los árboles que estaban cerca de La Madriguera, formando sombras extrañas en la pared de su habitación. Ron se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana despacio. Miró a través de ella y vio cómo grandes nubes grises empezaban a formarse en lo alto del cielo. La luna, casi nueva, comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras se ponía de puntillas y se aseguraba que la ventana estaba bien cerrada.

- Ronnie…

Ron pegó un brinco al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No puedo dormir…

Ron miró a su hermana en la puerta de la habitación, con su manta rosa en una mano y Bilius el oso en la otra.

- ¿Y qué?

Se hizo el indiferente y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, donde hasta hacía unos segundos estaba pintando con ceras un cartel que ponía "Cuarto de Ronald" en color naranja chillón.

- Pues… que…- Ginny se quedó callada, los dos lo sabían pero no quería reconocer que no quería dormir sola.- Te has dejado a Bilius en el cuarto y te echa de menos.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano arrastrando sus pies y le dio al viejo y desgastado osito de peluche.

- No lo quiero.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de sus pinturas.

Ginny se mordió el labio mientras abrazaba al viejo Bilius, preocupada. Ron y él siempre habían compartido cuarto pero ahora su hermano se había mudado a la habitación del último piso y, por primera vez, iban a dormir solos, separados. Y eso a Ginny no le gustaba nada…

- Pero Ron…- Ginny pegó una patada al suelo.- ¿Por qué quieres dormir aquí solo?

- ¡Ya soy mayor, Ginny!- Ron se levantó con el cartelito en la mano.- He cumplido seis años y ya soy grande.

- Bill dice que todavía eres pequeño…- Argumentó Ginny, como si las palabras de su hermano mayor zanjaran el asunto.

Ron resopló sonoramente sin darle importancia. Se acercó a la puerta y, poniéndose otra vez de puntillas, intentó colocarlo lo más alto posible, todo lo que su pequeña mano estirada le dejaba.

- Si le pides ayuda a mama…

- ¡No necesito ayuda!- Se indignó Ron. ¿Por qué su hermana no podía entender que ya era un niño mayor? Había cumplido seis años y ya no necesitaba dormir con su hermana pequeña.

- Pero…

- Tú eres pequeña, Ginny, no lo entiendes.

- ¡No soy pequeña!- Ginny volvió a pegar una patada en el suelo.

- ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Sólo tienes cuatro años!

- ¡Cuatro y medio!

- Eso no cuenta.

- Sí que cuenta…

Ron se agachó y empezó a recoger sus ceras de colores en su caja con cuidado. Ginny le miraba sin decir nada, todavía abrazada al osito de peluche y sin soltar su manta rosa. Ella también era mayor aunque Ron dijese que no. Ella también podía dormir sola, sin miedo… Ron alzó la vista y vio cómo empezaba a formar un pequeño puchero en su cara.

- ¡No llores! Luego mamá me riñe a mí.

- ¡No estoy llorando!

Ron notó cómo Ginny intentaba contener el llanto, hacerse la fuerte para parecer igual de mayor que él. Pero él acababa de cumplir seis años, tenía que empezar a dormir solo aunque a su hermana pequeña no le gustase.

- Ya verás como no pasa nada.- Intentó convencerla Ron.- Y si tienes miedo… abraza a Bilius, él te va a proteger.

Ginny miró al oso de peluche de su hermano. Tenía el color desgastado, uno de sus ojos de botón sueltos y las costuras desgastadas. Pero era Bilius el oso. El primer amigo de Ron. Ese que los gemelos un par de años atrás convirtieron en una araña enorme asustando a su hermano pequeño. Era parte de la familia.

- Entonces… ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Ron dudó un segundo.

- Sí…

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidando por completo el disgusto de quedarse sin compañero de habitación.

- ¡Gracias!

Abrazó fuerte al peluche y salió corriendo de la habitación escaleras abajo. Ron miró a su alrededor. La noche había caído completamente y fuera de la casa seguían los rayos y los truenos…

"No tienes que tener miedo Ron… sólo es una tormenta… ¡Tú ya eres mayor!" Se repetía el pequeño de los Weasley una y otra vez, metido en su cama con la sábana hasta la nariz. Las ramas de los árboles seguía haciendo sombras extrañas en la pared del cuarto, la tormenta cada vez era mayor y Ron estaba seguro de que escuchaba ruidos raros… muy raros… ¿Y si era el ghoul del ático? ¿Y si bajaba y le hacía daño? Él nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que existía… Y Fred y George le habían dicho que se comía a los niños. ¿Y si se lo comía a él?

Otro trueno resonó por toda la madriguera y Ron se cubrió por completo por la sábana, asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Quizá era muy pronto. Igual no estaba preparado para dormir solo… ¡Él era un niño grande! ¿Pero quién no se asustaría de una tormenta así?

Entonces pensó en Ginny, en que también era su primera noche durmiendo sola y seguramente tenía el mismo miedo que él. Tal vez… si bajaba a dormir con ella… ¡Pero no por él! Él era mayor… lo iba a hacer por su hermana, no podía dejarla dormir sola pasando miedo… Se armó de valor y salió de entre las sábanas, corrió escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás y llegó a la puerta de su antigua habitación. Estaba un poco abierta y podía ver cómo la luz salía del cuarto.

- ¿Ginny?

Entró despacio y vio a Ginny en su cama completamente dormida, abrazada al viejo Bilius y tapada con su pequeña manta rosa. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente con la tormenta que había fuera? ¿Es que ella no tenía miedo? ¿Es que tan pronto se había acostumbrado a dormir sin él?

Otro trueno sonó fuera y pegó un brinco. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a Ginny y Bilius. Si por la mañana alguien preguntaba… les diría que sólo había bajado para cuidar a Ginny. ¡Él no tenía miedo! Ya tenía seis años… Sólo estaba allí para cuidar a su hermana pequeña…

Miró la pequeña lámpara que había junto a ellos y prefirió no apagarla… Cuanta más luz mejor… Tenía miedo, no se acostumbraba a dormir sin Ginny. Pero eso era algo que nunca reconocería.

Después de todo esa no iba a ser la última noche que los dos pequeños Weasleys durmiesen juntos.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó también a Bilius intentando dormir entre la luz y la tormenta.

* * *

_Una pequeña viñeta sobre Ron y Ginny. Tenía pensado escribir varios capis con varios momentos de la vida de estos dos hermanos... pero sino, aquí queda este pequeño momento de sus vidas. _

_Un saludo a todos!_

**_Iruna_**


End file.
